Charmed - Wyatt & Chris Darkest Side of Me
by EndlessPentoPaper
Summary: Set in the unchanged future where we see Wyatt slowly turn evil, take over the world and Chris struggle with choosing a side. But what was it that made Wyatt snap? Plus a special guest star, (Not really a crossover, just needed her as a character)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

Wyatt snuck around Chris' room trying to figure out the best prank he could pull out of his seventeen year old mind. It was his little brother's fourteenth birthday and the almost adult wanted to make it an unforgettable one for Chris.

He stood there for a while until a light bulb went off; he ran to his bathroom and came back with some shaving cream. He laughed quietly to himself.

"Ah good old shaving cream, what would I ever do without you?" it was ancient but still a good one. He sprayed a whole heap onto his brother's hand and started tickling his face. He could not contain himself as Chris awoke with a start and his older brother's shaving cream all over his face.

"Happy birthday, Chris!" he yelled still bellowing out with amusement.

The fourteen year old moved his other hand, the clean one, and wiped the cream off his face.

"I hate you so much; you have better got me something good for this." Chris said.

"Oh don't worry you young adolescent, I think you'll like what I got you."

Chris' jade green eyes shot around Wyatt's hands and the area of the bed he was sitting on. There was no present.

"Well...?"

"Well what? You're not getting it now you'll have to wait until tonight when the whole family is here."

Chris Halliwell's brown hair fell in front of his eyes. He wanted that present now and he wanted it bad.

"Come on Wy, you know how long Aunt Phoebe and the cousins take to get ready. I need it now."

"Nope no you don't need it now you want it there's a difference. Plus I like to see you in pain" he smirked, while the brunette punched him in the arm.

"Fine then." He sighed, defeated.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Chris walked down the stairs only to be lured by the smell of his mother's cooking. She had the table set full of all kinds of things, some Chris loved and some he still liked but not so much. He took a seat near the caramel and strawberry pancakes and was greeted by his mother, Piper.

"Happy birthday Peanut!" she said using the nickname she gave him; her golden smile reached ear to ear.  
"Thanks mom" The 14 year old boy said while stuffing his face with the pancakes.  
Wyatt came running down the stairs; his golden blonde hair was dampened from his morning shower and he wore a red t-shirt with blue jeans. He as well was dragged to the table by his mother's cooking. Wyatt loved cooking but he wasn't the one that inherited that gene from his mother. It was Chris who could cook.

"Ow." The Blonde teenager said after being belted in the hand by his mother after trying to grab a muffin that wasn't done.

Piper gave him a glare but smirked. Wyatt looked at his mother and rolled his eyes. The Twice Blessed child well, now teenager, put some toast on and sat down across from his brother.

"You're really going to like my present, Chrissie" The older brother teased.

"Don't call me that!"

"What?"

"You're not going to get me to say it you know? Wy." He gazed at his brother's smug look and stared back not giving in to the playful banter.

"Will you guys just eat your breakfast?" Their mother asked. "You have a long day ahead of you and we don't want any downers for your birthday party tonight." She reasoned.

"Oh and speaking of downers." As soon as Chris had said that Wyatt shot him a warning glare that said 'don't go there brother.' The brunette just waved it off and continued.

"Will Dad be coming to my party tonight? I doubt it though; he probably has his head stuck far too high in the clouds to fucking even notice what day it was."

Chris whole body froze and it wasn't because of his mother's power. It was because of the look on her face. She looked she was about to explode and the thing was she did. He gazed over to Wyatt who was cringing and shaking his head.

"CHRISTOPHER PERRY HALLIWELL!" She screeched. Those three words, just those three made him regret his choice of words about his father instantly.

"What I'm right aren't I?"

"Don't you take that tone with me boy!" Chris cringed even further down into his seat.

"Your father is a very busy man; he is up there making sure we are safe!" Piper said trying to justify her husband's actions. Even though she hated him for not showing up for Chris, for not being there she had to make it right. Even if it meant fighting with Chris.

"And has it worked? Really mom? We have ten times more demons in the house when he isn't even here. But when he's home which is rare, no they don't even bother to show. So how is it making our lives better!"

"Chris. Stop it!" Wyatt pleaded he hated fighting, especially seen his mother and brother fight they were close. Chris stood straight up. His anger fuelled him and he burst.

"No Wyatt, I need to prove a point. I am sick of my father treating me like shit, when all you guys do is treat him like the world's best father! He goes to your birthday's Wyatt; he goes to your baseball games, your plays, even little things like a school meeting! But no. Where is he when I want him to be there, where is he when I need him? Huh?" The 14 year olds body went limp and he felt back into the chair. Wyatt knew that his little brother was crying.

"He hates me. He hates the holy fucking hell out of me, that why he never comes. I'm a loser!"

Piper Halliwell lost control of her anger than. And because of that she lost control of her powers and a little, clear, blue vase felt the wrath of Piper Halliwell which caused it to explode into tiny itty bitty pieces.

"I'm going to kill him." She muttered harshly under her breath. She hated the man for ruining the start of her little peanut's 14th birthday. Her warm, brown compassionate eyes looked away from the vase and back on to the boy who looked like he was 5 years old. Tears' covering his now drenched clothes, His older brother was over there kneeling next to him; trying to calm him down, but failing miserably.

His mother walked to him and took over.

"I'll go get the car ready." Wyatt whispered to his mother. After all when she took over there was nothing you could do to help. His mother was a total control freak like that.  
Piper turned Chris' seat around so that she could kneel and look straight into his hurt green eyes.

"Honey, Peanut. Look at me. Sweetie, look your father doesn't hate you." She grabbed hold of his hands.

"You are not a loser Chris. You're anything but. Buddy, come on. Stop crying it's your birthday I can't have the man of honour being sad on his special event." Chris, still with tear filled eyes looked up at his mother.

"If he doesn't hate me then why doesn't he come to my birthdays, face it Mom I'm just an accident, a waste of space." He looked back down again.

"Hey! Look at me Christopher Halliwell!" she yelled causing the frail boy to jump.

"Yes you may be an accident Chris, but you are the best god damn accident in my life. Listen to me, you are strong, you are brave, you have the biggest caring heart in the world and you would risk your own life for a stranger's Chris; you are the light of this family. You and the family are the best thing your father has ever had and he is a jackass for not realising that."

Chris pulled his heavy head up.

"Really?"

"Really, really."

"Now get out there and have some fun!" the brunette boy leaped out of his chair like a solider at ease. He always trusted his mother to make himself feel good about himself. And now he felt like there was nothing in the world that could stop him. Piper embraced her son in a comforting hug.

"Thanks mom, I love you."

"I love you too Peanut. Have a nice day and I mean it. If you don't; I will come and force you too!"

Chris smirked and really thought about Piper's last comment. He considered it and burst out laughing as he exited the Manor. He knew that his Mother would walk over to his school and really would/can make him have a fun and nice day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Wyatt sat in his biology class. Not really paying attention. His brown eyes floated around the room trying to find something other than the boring crap that was spewing out of his teacher's mouth.

He imagined the look that would appear on Chris' face tonight. It was a face full of glee and happiness a face that was like it didn't have a care in the world. He also pictured his dad being there hugging Chris and making his little brothers night even better. He smiled and was broken out of his thoughts by his teacher's attention grabbing words.

"Alright students, listen up we have a new classmate." Mr Howard's voice echoed. Wyatt Halliwell looked at the girl and didn't really pay much attention. He tried to look away and start daydreaming again but there was something off about this girl. Her hair, skin and eyes were a light shade of brown and she wore black tights with a loose vest top.

"Everyone this is Bonnie Bennet. Miss Bennet would you like to tell us anything about yourself, like where you are from?"

Bonnie looked down kind of embarrassed but spoke anyhow.

"Well, I'm from Mystic falls. I moved here with my Mom."

Mr Howard looked at her intriguingly. "Is there anything else?"

The girl shook her head.

"Okay well just take a seat. There are plenty to choose from."

She nodded and started walking slowly towards the vacant seat next to Wyatt.

"Is this seat taken?" she asked nervously.

The blonde half smirked, thinking of whether to be sarcastic about this or not.

"Uh, no go ahead." He said doing a little hand movement with his words.

Wyatt wasn't sure if he wanted her to sit right next to him. He still felt a bit weird towards her, like she was giving him bad vibes.

Bonnie looked at the boy that sat right next to her. He was really good looking but she hadn't come all the way from Mystic falls to have a relationship. She had come here with her mother to try and help her with the transitioning of becoming a vampire. Some part of her still blamed Elena, but Elena was her best friend and it wasn't her fault at all. She had to find her way to get her Mothers power back. And she had heard the rumours from other witches that a really powerful family of witches lived there. That was her lead and if she could find them, then maybe they could help.

Bonnie sat down dropping her bag. "That thing is so heavy." She admitted.

Wyatt let his eyes wonder down to her bag. It was tiny and didn't even look heavy. Well for him anyway.

Bonnie saw the boy sitting next to her smirk. Confused she looked down then back up into his gorgeous brown eyes.

"What's so funny?" she questioned.

"Oh nothing, it's just that the bag seems really small. How heavy could it possibly be?" He taunted.

"Oh really then, go on pick it up."

"You don't even know me I could be the world's biggest thief or something."

"Well, what's your name then?"

Wyatt held out his hand to offer a handshake. "I'm Wyatt."

"Nice to meet you Wyatt, now pick up the bag."

Wyatt picked up the bag and it was heavy but he secretly used some of his telekinesis to help him pick it up.

"See not even breaking a sweat." He said laughing and putting the bag down.

Bonnie looked at him and frowned; at least she thought that thing was heavy.

"Oh well, It was heavy for me." She said laughing.

The blonde teenager watched bonnie and still could feel that weird feeling about her, he even tried to sense anything that was off; but there was nothing. He was worried and had a strong feeling as if something bad was going to happen. Wyatt's eyes moved safely around the room checking for any trouble when he felt a surge of anger pulse through him. He freaked, the anger wasn't coming from him but his mother.

"Are you right Mr Halliwell?" the teacher said. Wyatt didn't even realise he was death staring the teacher.

Bonnie's mouth dropped. This was the witch she was looking for or at least he was a part of the family, Halliwell yeah that was the name the witches told her. She didn't know what to say, she had to say something or she'll lose sight of him. She was about to ask him about his name when Wyatt started to grip his side, like he was in pain.

"Uh… y, yeah" Wyatt choked out, something was terribly wrong. He held his chest and almost screamed out in pain, it felt as if his stomach was missing a chunk.

"I've, I got to go." Wyatt stood up and ran out the room, Bonnie chasing after him.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Wyatt's little brother strolled down the hallway calmly. He was wagging his class and really could not be bothered to go back at all. He walked down the corridor just day dreaming, thinking about his birthday party tonight. He was so excited; he could not wait at all and being at school just made it drag on even further.

Chris saw a drinking fountain and went over to it taking down the lustrous gulps of cooling water. Drinking the water made him hungry and it was about another hour or so until lunch time. Behaving very badly Chris orbed home into his pantry. He grabbed a bag of chips and went into the lounge room to relax.

"Chris?"

Crap! Busted! The brunette boy saw his mother standing there with confusion placed on her face.

"Uh… Um." He looked around trying to get out of trouble, thinking, and thinking, come on think of something. He thought.

He was about to respond, but he was knocked off his feet, flying into the bookshelf across the room.

"Hey!" Piper yelled blowing the demon up. She ran over to Chris pulling him up on his feet. Chris and his mother walked over into the centre of the room pre-paring for any more unexpected visitors arriving.

Just as they both got themselves ready and raring three more demons showed up. Putting up a fight they tried to attack the mother and son. Without succeeding they we're turned into ash by Piper's exploding power. The slightly exhausted mother turned to her son.

"Are you alright?" she asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine, you?" Piper nodded.

"Okay know that, that's over. Get back to school before I cancel the party!"

Chris sighed and started to walk for the front door. But again his actions were stopped, but this time by his mother.

"Chris, get out of the way!" She said pushing him away from an oncoming fire ball. Chris shuffled out from under his mother. His mother had not moved yet. Why wasn't she moving?

"Mom?" he turned her over and saw what had happened. His heart felt like it was in his throat and he felt like he was going to be sick. There laid Piper with burn mark in her shirt and blood seeping everywhere.

"NO!" Chris yelled. Jumping off his feet and telekinetically throwing a knife into the demon. It exploded into flames and left Chris to fall onto his feet caressing his mother's body.

Piper tried to talk. But there was so much blood.

"P, peanut." She choked.

"No don't worry mom you're… you're going to be okay. It's not even that bad." He squeaked through tears.

The dying mother swallowed and looked at her little peanut. She knew it was the end and she hated it, she had to be there for Wyatt to help him with his destiny. She had to be there for Chris her little peanut her baby boy.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry about what?" Chris asked confused.

"I tried to keep them away… they, they ruined you're birthday."

In denial Chris cried out for his brother, slightly happier knowing that as soon as this happened Wyatt would have sensed it anyway and… and would… have probably been hear already? Where was he? Oh god not him too.

"WYATT!" he almost screamed. But there were no blue lights forming, no appearance of his blonde teenage brother. Taking the last resort he called for his father.

"Dad? Dad!" no reply.

"Please Dad! Mom's hurt, she needs you! I need you Dad!" still no reply.

Chris held his hands out and placed them hovering over Pipers wound. He tried everything but the golden light would not show.

"Come on, work! Please…"

But the hole would not heal. Chris fell on top of his mother trying to hold onto her so she would not pass on. Tears were pouring out of his eyes like a rain storm and he knew there was nothing he could do. Piper's body was getting colder and colder and sooner than later she would die. The mother wrapped her arms around her little peanut and whispered to him.

"I love you… peanut." Before slowly closing her eyes and becoming completely lifeless.

"NO! no, no, no." Chris rambled on like a crazy person. This was not happening. How could she do this! She was his mother! She wasn't supposed to leave him here alone. She was always meant to be there like she promised!

He tried calling again but no one came.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Wyatt, running as fast as he could, tried to find a place that would let him orb, he ran to the car park and it was no good. Something bad was defiantly happening because someone had blocked the school of orbing and that means he could not get home. Which now was really bad because he could hear his brothers cries for help. He panicked and started running for his car not realising that there was a girl trailing behind him.

"Hey Wyatt, wait!" bonnie yelled out after him.

Not hearing Bonnie's cry for attention, he grabbed his keys out just as he got to his car and tried to unlock the door. This was not at all working as he was shaking too much, which caused his hands to tremble. Calming himself down Wyatt looked at his car window, closed his eyes and took a deep breath opening them again as he saw a dark figure in the reflection. A snarky smile appeared on the demons face as he grabbed fiercely onto Wyatt's shoulders and threw him on to another cars bonnet causing its alarm to go off.

Groaning in pain the twice-blessed crept off the car and summoned an energy ball ready to haul it at the demon, but was too late as it was engulfed in flames.

"What?" Wyatt whispered. Seeing as the new girl was the one who had created the flames.

Bonnie ran up to him and grabbed his arm. "Come on, we've got to get out of here." She said, picking him up and taking him to his car.

Thrusting the accelerator down and speeding off for the manor, where nothing good could await.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Little Christopher sat there next to his mother's recently deceased body, dried tears clinged onto his pale face and his rested his head in his hands. There was no point anymore. After all he had done, after all his family had done for the elders they were still not kind enough to protect them from any loss or danger. It was just like when Aunt Prue died. Oh no poor Aunt Phoebe and Paige. He hated the Elders; he wanted the selfish bastards to burn.

"YOU BRING HER BACK RIGHT NOW!" He screamed towards the ceiling with all the voice he had.

"I am never going to help you again! Although you assholes probably don't even care." He seethed turning towards the wall and throwing his fist into it, releasing his anger and pain. He looked towards a table sitting in the middle of a dining room and tossed his arm out making the table fly across the room and break apart once it had hit the wall.

"I'm going to kill every last one of those bastards, those filthy demons are not going to get the time to tie their own shoe laces." He alleged speaking to himself but also making it a promise to his mother.

He sat down beside Piper, the salty water still pouring out of his red eyes and held her body. Muttering over and over again about how he was sorry that he couldn't save her, how he was sorry that he was never powerful enough. He moved her hair out of her face and kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you too."

A sound of shimmering was set off behind Chris. How dare they? Hadn't they taken enough? Hadn't they won already? He readied his hand to kill the demon but was not quick enough as he felt a sharp, white hot pain plunge into his back. He let out a painful gasp as he knew that it was an Athemay and heard a chuckle as the demon had successfully harmed its target. He felt the warm blood cover his back and then the knife being removed. Everything started to go black and the last thing he heard before dying was his older brother's desperate scream.

"NO!"

And then the vanquish of the demon behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Wyatt and Bonnie raced along in the car. Luckily the manor wasn't too far away from his school otherwise Wyatt would only stress more. He looked at the odd girl sitting next to him in the passenger seat. She had saved his life hadn't she? And for all he knew, she could be leading him into a trap. But he couldn't stop, he felt Chris's anger rise and control him. He was furious. He heard Chris scream to the elders but couldn't clearly make out what he was saying. All his worry was not making him concentrate.

"So what's your deal anyway? You show up at school and then chase me out into the car park."

He watched her pick at her nails and then avoided his eye contact, this was not looking good. Wyatt had a bad feeling about this; he always had from the start. But things could not get any worse. Keeping his eyes on the road while also gazing from it to Bonnie he asked her again.

"I mean you saved my butt out there so guess you're not a demon, I…" he was about to continue when Bonnie interrupted him.

"I ah, I need your help." She asked straight out. Not worrying about his opinion or the right moment.

Wyatt snorted which made the dark skinned witch jump. That showed that she wasn't as easily comfortable around Wyatt and he smirked, he still didn't trust her and all this anger from Chris was making him a little angry himself.

"That's rich you need _my_ help? Haven't you noticed that someone's in trouble?"

"I'm uh, I'm sorry. It's just…"

"Look no, I'm sorry but I can't help you. My brother is in trouble alright. I have no idea why you're actually coming with me but I was not going to leave an innocent behind, but I can tell you have pyrokinesis…" he said taking a breath, and then continuing on. "But were going to talk about what happened back there."

Bonnie understood and nodded her head reassuringly. They sat there in silence until Wyatt pulled up at the manor. Quickly turning his car off, Wyatt ran out of the car and up to the door to find a demon lurking behind a weeping Chris and his mother's body lying limply on the floor. He saw the knife appear in the demons hand and went to yell out to Chris; but was too late as the demon plunged the athemay into Chris's back.

"NO!"

He heard bonnie screech and watched Chris fall onto his mother's body. His fury filled him and then he threw out his hands. A golden energy beamed from them and then the demon was vanquished. Tears filled his eyes and Wyatt mumbled over and over again.

"No, no, no, no. This can't be happening." He ran over too his little brother and pulled out the knife. And then threw it across the room. He held his hand over the wound and then let another golden glow appear, this one repairing the hole in Chris's back.

"Wy?"

"Yeah buddy it's me, thank god you're okay."

"Mom, you gotta heal mom."

Wyatt looked over to his mother and when as white as a ghost. The hole and there was blood, so much blood. It covered Chris and almost painted the whole floor.

"Wyatt, what are you doing? heal her!"

"I, I can't it's too late. She's dead Chris, she's gone." Wyatt stood up and yelled for his father.

"DAD!" And as soon as he did blue and white orbs appeared, turning into the elder Leo.

"Wyatt what's…?" He started to say but was soon interrupted as he saw his beloved wife lying dead on the floor.

"Oh god Piper!"

Wyatt slowly walked over to Bonnie who had seen everything and who was still holding her hand over her mouth in a shocked way. This poor family had, had their mother and wife taken away from them. And she felt physically sick. Here she was asking for her selfish needs and Wyatt had just lost his mother.

"I think it's time that you leave." And without any interjection Bonnie turned and left for hotel. Only problem was, how was she going to get there?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Chris sat against the wall, covered in so much blood that he didn't know if it was his mother's or his. He laid there with his head in his hands and cried. That's all he could do was cry. It was his fault, he caused his mother's death and he should have died instead of her. If he hadn't of skipped school, she still would be alive.

He looked up at his poor big brother, never once had he seen him cry like this. Wyatt was always the optimist, he would never get upset or angry and whenever Chris was upset or angry Wyatt would always be there to cheer him up. But now, now he was broken down and yelling at the top of his lungs. His eyes filled with pure hatred, and Chris had never seen this side of his big brother. And it scared him.

He then gazed up at the girl who was standing behind Wyatt, she had seen this whole thing and he wondered why she was here in the first place. He had never seen her in his whole entire life. Chris hoped that in some way that she was a witch because there was no way that they could handle any danger of their secret being exposed. Not in a time like this.

"I'm so sorry Wy, this is all my fault."

"No, don't say that, you had nothing to do with this. It was those god damn demons. They will pay for what they have done." Wyatt threatened. But he didn't believe what his brother had said. It was his fault that their mother was dead and there was no doubt about it.

"Where's dad? Did you try calling for him?"

"Of course I did! But he obviously does not give a shit about me to come and help." Chris yelled and Wyatt felt the same resentment that Chris did. Leo had never paid enough attention to Chris he had missed so many birthdays, and so many school plays and soccer games. But he was always there for Wyatt. And he was so glad that Chris hadn't held that against him.

Standing up ferociously Wyatt roared for his father. And as soon as he did the familiar blue and white circles filled the room to reveal the elder Leo.

"Wyatt what's… oh god Piper!" He said walking over to his wife's body.

Chris stood up heatedly in front of his father and put his arms out, stopping him from reaching out to her.

"You son of a bitch, don't you fucking touch her!" He screamed. "You don't deserve to grieve over her, you didn't listen to me and because of that she's dead!"

"Chris I know you're upset bu-"

"I'm not upset I'm pissed you asshole!"

"Stop using that language with me I am your father!"

"No you're not. You lost that right when mom died! I hate you, I fucking hate you. Get out of this house and don't ever come back. You don't deserve this family."

After standing back Wyatt waited until Chris finished his sentence. He was right, as much as he loved his dad. He stopped being their father as soon as he ignored Chris. He wanted him out as well. They could easily manage on their own, just like they had done since Leo became an elder.

"He's right dad, please just go. We'll call Aunt Phoebe & Paige and Grandpa can look after us."

Leo was taken aback, even Wyatt wasn't on his side and they wanted him out of their lives. He couldn't have done a much worse job. But he couldn't leave this was his family.

"Guys…please…"

"Leo, go before I do something I might regret." Chris threatened looking away from his father. This was the first time his son had not called him Dad.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

That afternoon was extremely hard for the Halliwell's especially Chris, this had to be his worst birthday ever and he never wanted to have one again. When Wyatt had called their Aunts they came over to the manor only to find their eldest sister being taken away by the ambulance in a half zipped up black body bag.

Phoebe -the middle child of the trio- ran over to her sisters' body and buckled at the knees. She started screaming at the nurses like it was their fault and held onto her Pipers face not believing that she was dead. She cried and she yelled at Piper, telling her not to leave her boys and not to leave her sisters. Another charmed one was dead and the demons had broken the powerful chain. Her husband, Coop started to tear up as he had to pull his wife away from her big sister. He had to bring her back to reality but he hated that he had to do it in the first place.

Paige – the youngest sister- sat on a couch in the manor. It was the same one that the three used to sit on and watch TV while eating popcorn and painting each other's nails. She gripped onto a cushion and cried, her pale heart shaped face was covered in her black mascara and her nose and eyes were all red and puffy. She only wished that she could have sensed her bigger sister's pain and came to help her. If she did she would still be alive. Her husband Henry, after helping Wyatt give a statement came into the manor and sat down next to his wife and started to hold her tightly against his body for comfort. Paige held onto him and let the salty water pour onto her husband's clothes.

After minutes of Phoebe lying in a gutter crying, coop finally picked her up and helped her inside the manor to where Paige was. She sat down with her only sister and they cried on each other's shoulders. Phoebe was weeping more than Paige but they were both devastated. Their strong, independent and stubborn big sister was dead. And that made them feel as if there was no more hope left in the world. They not only cried for each other but for their son and daughters, for their father and for poor Chris and Wyatt.

"I, I, I just can't believe she's gone Phoebe, what are we going to do?" Paige whimpered through gasps and tears.

"I know sweetie, there is nothing more we can do then to help our nephews. And stay strong ourselves."

"Yeah, but you already lost Prue and now they've taken away Piper, I, I just can't, I'm scared. I'm scared for our children, Wyatt, Chris and us. I don't know what I'll do If I lost you or anyone else." Paige admitted. Her grip became tighter when she told her big sister all of that. She didn't want to mention Prue but she couldn't help it.

Paige thought for a moment about her nephews. How the hell were they going to get through this, who was going to look after them? Who was going to pay the bills? She hadn't realised that it was going to be Phoebe's father that was going to look after the boys. She constantly thought about Leo. Where the hell was he? Hadn't the son of a bitch realised that Piper was dead?

"Where the hell is Leo?" Paige screamed, which only made Phoebe worry about his life. But then again when has he ever shown up when Chris or Piper called?

The old grandfather clock boomed three times, once it had hit the five o'clock mark. The sisters were then still reminded that It was still little Chris's birthday. Paige didn't make a sound except her constant sniffling but Phoebe threw her hands to her face and yelled.

"Oh God, poor Chris." which made her burst into tears again.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

On the day of the funeral, everyone cried except for Wyatt. Even the little cousins who had barely even known their aunt Piper where balling their eyes out, but not Wyatt. He just sat on a plastic chair next to Chris without any sign of emotion on his face. His Brown eyes were surrounded by dark shadows. Not a good look.

The casket that held Piper was a lot like what Prue had when she died. It was a white sort of marble material and it had a range of different flowers surrounding it. The joining's were lined with gold instead of silver. The only difference this time; was that the top of the coffin was open. So everybody could say their last goodbyes.

Chris watched everyone walk up to the white box and place a rose in with his mother. He heard some of the words that they were saying and sadly smiled. She had so many friends. After all of Pipers friends had finished saying goodbye the family was next. First up were Phoebe and Uncle Coop. Uncle Coop had control of their daughters Prue, Patty and Penny while Phoebe held a red rose close to her heart. She whispered goodbye then placed the rose gently near the others. And a tear rolled out of her eye. The two daughters who were not being held by their father ran over and hugged their mommy's legs. Phoebe slowly stopped crying and hugged them back, her frown turning into a slight smile.

Then Chris's Aunt Paige and Uncle Henry stood up readily. Paige grasped her youngest, Henry Jr and gripped Kat's hand while Henry Sr held onto the other twin. They all walked up together in sync while Tamora –the twin holding her daddy's hand- embraced the flower for their group. Paige walked up with her daughter and watched her while Tamora kissed her Aunt piper on the cheek and then positioned the rose down. She ran back to Paige and Chris's Aunty hugged her daughter. They walked back to their seats next to Phoebe and her family.

Then last but not least it was Wyatt, Chris and charmed ones dad's turn. Chris could feel everyone's eyes on them, and he wanted to turn around and tell them all to get lost. But that would not be the best thing to do. He watched his Grandpa stand up. He was probably the most wrecked one here. The old man's hair –what little that he had left- was not properly done and his tears cloaked his exhausted face. Normally it would be the adults burying their elderly parent's. But now it was Victor who had to bury two of his daughters.

"Come on Chris." Wyatt ushered gently but also with a slight sense of annoyance. Chris hadn't realised that he had been sitting there for a while. And then he slowly got up and followed the rest of the group. Wyatt and Chris stood back waiting for their Grandpa to finish saying his farewell. They saw him put the fragranced plant down and they stepped up for their turn. Wyatt was the first to speak.

"Mom, I'm sorry I wasn't there to stop the demons. I'm sorry I couldn't save you." He took a breath and swallowed. "I promise that I'll stop them, every last one."

Chris gazed up at his brother and saw the anger and hurt in his eyes. He didn't like this side of his brother, but did agree with him. They were going to kill those bastards.

Wyatt then placed the rose down and kissed his mother on the forehead.

"I love you mom."

Chris held his mother's cold hand and placed the flower down as well. He didn't know what to say. What was there to say? That he loved her? Of course he did! There was never a time when he didn't. But he just didn't know what else to say. So just he did the same action as Wyatt and kissed his mother's cold forehead.

"I will always love you." And turned around to find the elder Leo standing in the door way. Chris never wanted to see this man again. He wanted to yell, scream do anything to get this man out of his sight but there were a few factors that were stopping him. The most important one was that he didn't want to ruin this day; it had been so perfect already.

Wyatt saw Chris tense up when they saw their father waltz through the door. Although he knew Chris would never do anything to upset his family he could feel the anger rise off of him. And it was strong. Doing the only smart thing he could think of, Wyatt put his arm around his infuriated brother and directed him back to his seat. Their movement followed by mumbles and angry looks directed at the Elder. Especially the ones coming from the Halliwell's.

After the ceremony had ended, Wyatt and Chris stood up to leave for home. They unfortunately had school tomorrow and all they wanted to do was sleep. But now that they have their Grandpa there, it would be a lot easier. The boys loved their Grandpa. And Chris called him awesome, because well he was.

Once they reached Victor's car Chris threw his tux's jacket in the backseat. He was just about to jump in when someone behind him called out for his name. He already knew who it was and there was no way he was going to respond. But that was turned around when the Elder grabbed him on the shoulder.

"Chris, I'm sorry please. Jus-"

He threw his hand off of his shoulder and shot Leo a glare.

"No, I don't want to hear it I don't give a damn." He responded and hoped into the car letting his Grandfather deal with Leo. Wyatt turned around in the front seat and faced Chris.

"Don't worry once we get home I'll put up some spells, you know to stop him from getting into the manor." He assured trying to comfort his little brother who was trying to hold back his tears.

"Thanks Wy."

And then he watched his Grandpa hop back into the driver's seat. He could tell that Leo pissed him off, hell he pissed off everybody these days.

"Are you okay grandpa?" The brunette asked.

"Yeah buddy, I'm fine. Don't worry about me." And without looking back twice at Leo they drove off for the manor.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The annoying beep of the small alarm woke Chris telling him that it was time to get ready for school. He heard his grandpa walking around downstairs in the kitchen probably making breakfast and coffee for the three of them. Which only made him appreciate everything that he had left, he just wished that it was his asshole of a father who was down there making meals and not that selfless man down stairs. As much as he loved his grandpa, he should not be doing this. The man should be having his earned retirement.

After lying in bed for a couple seconds, Chris threw the covers off of him and reluctantly moved out of his comforting bed. He walked towards the room next to his and knocked on the door, making sure that his big brother was up and getting ready. When he heard no reply he knocked again, only this time he was greeted by an exhausted and irritated Wyatt. His heartfelt and loving brown eyes were emotionless and they were surrounded by layers of shadows. His normally neatly combed hair was a rat's nest and he greeted Chris with an annoyed groan.

"What?" he dragged out, irritation clear in his words. He defiantly did not have a good night sleep.

"I uh, just came wake you up. You know we have school, right?"

Wyatt rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and seemed more awake now.

"Oh yeah, that's right." He groaned again even more annoyed then before.

"Grandpa's down making breakfast and coffee, you better hurry up or I'll eat all the pancakes." Chris said trying to cheer his brother up, he knew that none of them wanted to even think about school but they had to go. It had been two weeks already and they had to move on with life. As hard as it was, that is what their mom would want them to do.

Wyatt moved a sarcastic smile onto his face and looked at Chris.

"You'd probably burst before you could even eat two."

"Oh? Is that a challenge?"

"Yes, yes it is. But after I have a shower, I feel disgusting."

Chris rolled his eyes and then let his brother go clean himself up. He was really persistent on those types of things, probably because he was so show pony material and vain. But they were the only things that did make him human. Even the twice blessed was not perfect.

After watching Chris walk down the stairs, Wyatt turned and headed for the shower. He hadn't got much sleep, he just kept having nightmares. And they all included his family. Most of it he didn't understand and most of it were just flashes. But one thing he knew for sure was that these dreams were warning him.

Once he let the hot water fall on him, wetting his messy hair Wyatt started to think about that day. He should have been able to save his mom god damn it! But no he was not fast enough, if he couldn't even save him mom; how was he supposed to save the world? He let his head fall against the cold tile wall of the shower and continued to let the water clean his body. He jumped out of the hygiene device and then started to dry himself, first rubbing the towel through his blonde hair and then wrapping it around himself. Pulling on his favourite pair of jeans Wyatt noticed the bruise on his back where the demon had thrown him onto the car. It wasn't as bad as it was earlier on in the week but it reminded him of the events that happened day. Staring straight into the bathroom mirror, the twice blessed could hear a voice behind him. A subtle but defining voice, a voice that was not friendly.

He turned around thinking that there was someone behind him, but was wrong and then turned back to the mirror. It had fogged up from the steam of the hot water. Grabbing the towel he had used before, Wyatt wiped the fog off of the mirror. And then turned to walk out but was stopped by the same voice he heard earlier.

"_You're pathetic_…" it hissed, which made Wyatt turn and look back into the mirror, slight anger residing on his face.

"What, who's there?" he questioned.

"_You couldn't even save poor mommy's life, and you nearly lost Chris_." it continued.

"Where the hell are you!?" he roared, his anger taking control.

"_Look at the mirror_." it directed, making the freaked out teenager see a reflection that was not there before. He studied the figure it was blurry so he couldn't see its face, but he could hear the evil in its voice and it seemed familiar. It seemed to be wearing a black t-shirt which was accompanied by curly long blonde hair.

"Who are you? Tell me who you are!" he demanded holding the edges of the basin, his powers and anger boiling up ready to explode.

"_Ah, ah, ah_." The figure chastised waging his finger in front of Wyatt. "_You don't want to know_." He said bringing out a dark chuckle.

Wyatt sarcastically smiled and the answered. "No please tell, cause I would really like to know."

The dark figure smirked and then spoke. "_You always were the persistent one_." sighing he continued on and said "_Alright fine, But I'm telling you, you won't like it_." He assumed, and then revealed his true nature. Wyatt's eyes widened and he paled. Taking a few steps backward he watched the figure walk out of the mirror and become a whole body instead of half.

"Oh, god." Wyatt gasped.

"_Try again_." He said walking dangerously towards Wyatt and then grabbing him by the neck with one hand.

"You're, you're…" he choked, trying to get the words out.

"_Yes, I'm you. Well not exactly you, a more older and powerful version of you_." He corrected.

"_But you see, after all of this trauma and with mom dying and having to worry about Chris. This is what you will become. I am you're future but I am not real. This is all in your head. All those nightmares you've been having, all me. You are losing your mind_ _and there's nothing you can do about it_!" He threatened scaring Wyatt and tightening his grip on his neck.

The younger Wyatt in the room struggled against the eldest ones grip; he could feel the oxygen being taken away from his lungs and could see the cold and emotionless nature in the older version of him eyes. He was never going to turn out like this. He could change the future right? Or was there no hope? The evil Wyatt dropped the good one and watched him cough to get his breath back.

"_As I said, pathetic. No wonder you couldn't save mom. I'm surprised Chris didn't blame you; I'm surprised that he doesn't hate you. After all it was you're fault that she died."_

"No! That's not true, you're lying." He screamed tears forming in his eyes. He got back up slowly and glared at the living nightmare right in front of him.

"_Oh my boy, yes it is. You killed mom, you took her away from this family!"_ the eldest Wyatt yelled now showing his anger.

The two Wyatt's glared at each other both hating who they were. The youngest took a defensive position and summoned an energy ball. He had, had just about enough of this and wanted the imposter gone. Hauling it quickly, Wyatt threw the energy ball at the other Wyatt hoping that it would kill him instantly. But unfortunately for him the evil Wyatt simply caught it and laughed.

"_You're going to have to try a lot better than that, Wyatt_." And then throwing it back at the other Wyatt making it sting through his body. Wyatt watched the lighting hit his body then make him fly back against the wall. He looked down and saw a river of blood pour out where his stomach should be. And then he knew the other Wyatt had won.

But then Wyatt woke up, he looked around and winced in pain as he felt the back of his head. There was no more evil Wyatt. All of it… was a dream? No it couldn't have been it was way too real Wyatt thought. He then perched himself up on his elbows and the pushed himself off of the bathroom floor. Feeling woozy from the fall Wyatt grabbed onto the basin again to stop himself from dropping back onto the floor. He observed at his normal reflection everything was as it should be no long hair, no stupid goatee and no black heart. That image of his evil self infuriated him and he glared at his reflection, nostrils flaring and then pitched his curled up hand into the mirror, smashing it into millions of pieces.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Chris sat at the island table in the middle of the kitchen, plates of food surrounded him and he held a mug of coffee in his hands. He looked at the food in front of him most of it consisted of toast and cereal, not anything that included skilled amounts of cooking. He missed his mother's big meals. She would always go over the top to make the best meals she possibly could which made Chris smile while he was chomping on some toast. He watched his grandpa pour the pancake mixture into the frying pan, he tried his best to make a good 'back to school' meal but he could only succeed on pancakes and toast.

Once Victor had managed to not kill the pancakes, he placed them on a plate and put them down on the table for Chris and him to eat and Wyatt when he eventually gets out of the shower. Chris gazed at the plate inquisitively.

"Grandpa, I think you should put them in the microwave. Wyatt is going to take a while." Chris said sighing and taking another bite of his toast.

"Yeah, that might be a good idea." He said dropping the newspaper and then placing the pancakes into the mini oven.

Chris then finished his toast and placed his chin in his hand as a bored expression. When the hell was Wyatt going to get out of the shower? He thought to himself, and then tried to pass time by starting up a conversation with his grandpa.

"Have you got anyone to cover the club yet?" he asked thinking of his mother's club. It was an awesome club, hell it still is. But with both Aunt Paige and Aunt Phoebe too busy to run it, it had been closed for a couple of nights. If only Chris was old enough to take over, he loved the place.

"No, not yet, I'm still going through the paperwork." He admitted sadly.

"Aw well we'll find someone eventually. The only thing we can't do is sell it, mom loved that place it practically was her baby."

"Yes, I know Chris, but we can't have it be closed for too long. It will lose lots of profit and then it will just only cost us more money."

Chris closed his mouth and watched his Grandpa circle various things in the paper. He didn't know much about businesses or how to run clubs, all he knew was that, that club needed to stay open. But he didn't want to argue about it. All he wanted to do was to eat these damn pancakes and then go to school so he could get the day over and done with. Chris sighed again even louder this time and observed his coffee.

"I swear sometimes that Wyatt should have been a girl." He mused watching the smile appear on his grandpa's face

"Well you boys are the first boys in a whole long line of women, so who knows maybe he was." Victor joked back, hearing a slight chuckle from his grandson. It was good to see -after everything that had happened- that Chris still managed to smile.

Chris finished his coffee and then got even more impatient; he gazed around the room for some kind of entertainment and then gave up. Fine if pretty boy is going to take as long as he possibly can, then Chris was not going to wait. He stood up and walked over to the microwave explaining on the way.

"Seriously, I'm starting without him. The pancakes will probably be rott," Chris stopped suddenly; he looked up and listened carefully. Coming from the bathroom was a loud smash of glass. It came from the same room that Wyatt was in. Not even thinking Chris ignored a worried call from his grandfather and ran straight to the bathroom. He threw the door open and saw a fully dressed furious Wyatt and a smashed mirror. Wyatt was holding his right hand and he didn't take his gaze away from it.

"Wyatt, what the hell?" he said, looking at his brother who appeared scared and had dried tears on his face. Chris had never seen his brother so scared or angry in his life.

"What do you want?" he seethed. Not meaning for the sentence to sound so harsh. He stopped when he saw the look on Chris's face.

"I'm sorry, I, I uh didn't mean it to come out that way." He apologized.

Chris wanted to step back and leave his brother alone, but he was not going to. He looked at Wyatt's hand and it seemed to have nothing wrong with it. He watched Wyatt glare at him and was scared, what had to happen that made him so angry? Taking in Wyatt's apology he nodded and asked what happened.

"It's okay. What happened, are you alright?" He asked, worrying if there were any demons behind this.

But then Wyatt's face twisted again, like he had just been possessed by a different personality. He tensed up and gazed away from Chris and his grandpa who had just arrived.

"Nothing." He just simply said.

"This doesn't loo-"

"It's nothing okay!" he yelled back interrupting Victor who had ran after his grandson. Wyatt then looked down and away from the two boys in front of him.

"Just leave me alone." He ordered, pushing past his family and running down stairs.

Wyatt felt as if he was suffocating and he just had to get out of there. His head was pounding and the words of the other Wyatt bounced around in his head. "You killed mom." Was the one sentence that stuck by him. It was the one that had caused so much pain. He grabbed his keys out of the bowl near the door and drove off in his car, not even waiting for Chris.

"Well, I guess I'm orbing to school." pointed out Chris, slapping his hand against his thigh in annoyance.

"No, no it's okay. I'll drive you." Victor sighed.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 

That day at school, Wyatt had received so many apologies and sad looks from everyone there. He was the most popular guy that everybody loved and because of that everyone knew of his mother's death, which actually annoyed him a little. Was nothing private anymore? The students at San Fran High also commented on the bandages that were wrapped around his hand.

Earlier on when he smashed the mirror Wyatt hadn't realised that he had cut his hand. It didn't need stiches which were good, but it still bled like open wound. So before going to school he stopped off at a pharmacy and brought some bandages. If only he could heal himself, he thought.

He continued on receiving even more questions asking if he was okay, which then followed the asking of the bandages. Refusing to answer anyone about it he just shoved it off and said that it was nothing, a sprained wrist is all. And throughout the morning Wyatt tried to avoid any more sympathetic people. He couldn't stand it anymore. They were like flies that would continuously stick to his skin.

Dragging himself into his biology class, Wyatt went to sit down at his desk but his teacher Mr Howard called him back.

"Wyatt, can I have a word?" He asked making Wyatt stop on his heels and groan. He watched everyone's eyes on him and the teacher. Wyatt just wanted to yell at them, spill out a smart-ass remark, anything just to shut them up. But he didn't want to get into trouble.

"What?" he asked rudely.

Mr Howard looked like he was going to chastise him about the greeting, but nudged his glasses instead with a sad expression.

"I want you to know, that if you ever need anything or any extra help. I'm just here." He announced, trying to make some sort of a way to cheer Wyatt up. Nothing would do that, his mother was dead.

Listening to his sentences Wyatt snorted loudly.

"Thanks, but no thanks." He acknowledged before returned to his desk.

Throwing his bag down with a large thump, the teenage boy rubbed his temples. His head pounded and the suffocating feeling was back, but not as bad as it was earlier. He could still feel a group of eyes staring at him and he pulled his head up to find Bonnie sitting next to him in her usual seat.

"Oh, it's you." He simply said, before continuing on. "Please don't ask me if I'm okay because I am god damn sick of hearing that."

Bonnie observed Wyatt as soon as he walked into the room. He looked like hell and that was no exaggeration. His normally straight and proud body was all loose and exhausted, his warm brown eyes had rings underneath them and his hair was all messy. She gazed at his hand and hoped to god that he hadn't done that to himself. Because as much as he'd been through he couldn't quit now.

Bonnie simply sighed when Wyatt had spoken to her and then looked away.

"I won't because I know you're not."

"Oh, smart girl and when did you figure that out?" He coldly said extending the 'oh'

Bonnie's mouth opened in shock and she quickly closed it up again. She had never seen him like this even though she hadn't seen him much. There was something wrong with him, something other than the pain and grief he was receiving from the event. She gazed away and whispered to him.

"Just because you're mother died, doesn't give you the excuse to be a jackass." She told him still looking away. "I was only trying to be nice."

"Well next time don't, because I don't care." The teenager threatened subtly whilst pulling his books out of his bag. He was then reminded of the time that she killed that demon.

"Oh and don't think that I forgot about that little trick you did two weeks ago. We still have to talk."

"I know! Why do think I've been sending you all those messages? Huh?" she whispered, trying to show anger but not trying to attract attention.

"Well, sorry. Don't guess I have the time to check my voicemail when I'm burying my mother's body!" he half yelled half whispered gathering the attention of some of the students around him.

"What? Take a picture it'll last longer." Wyatt mocked at a frail looking boy, who upon hearing Wyatt's voice turned away instantly.

"What is wrong with you?" Bonnie asked disgust clear in her voice.

"Maybe I'm just sick of this bullshit." He admitted throwing his books into his bag and then storming out of the classroom. Everyone's eyes then focused on Wyatt and once he had left the room, they turned into slight whispers which were directed at Bonnie, based only on negative things.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The twice blessed walked sadly along the corridors of his school. He rubbed his head and upon a feeling of exhaustion, dropped at some random lockers. Sitting down in a relaxed position, still holding his head Wyatt pulled out a bottle of water and took a large gulp. He had to relax, with all that was going on Wyatt's stress meter was at its peak and after all, his powers were tied to his emotions. And he was pretty sure that his school would not like to be levelled out completely flat. The blonde laid his head against the unsympathetic, metal, locker and took three deep breaths.

Closing his eyes Wyatt tried to block out all of the voices he had heard earlier, they were taunting him, wanting him to lose control of his magic and just let it all go. But that was what the other Wyatt wanted right? He didn't know he just knew that ever since that guy had turned up he was feeling things that he knew he would never feel nor wanted to feel… and that scared him.

Even though the image of this evil Wyatt was an illusion it could as well have been a demon trying to make him vulnerable and weak, just so they could use him for his powers. Even before he was born, demons had been trying to take Wyatt away from his family and turn him to their side, but because of his mother they had never prevailed… Where was she now? What's to stop the demons from taking him now?

The pain had returned in his head and Wyatt gripped the sides trying to make it stop, but nothing worked. He could feel the anger and anxiety rising inside of him again and then the chuckle of his dark counterpart.

"_Wow, you're still at this_?" he mocked, walking around the hall, his stupid hair bouncing with each step.

"Please… just leave me alone"

"No, sorry, can't do that Wy. I need you to turn otherwise I won't exist"

"I will never turn out like you!" he yelled, throwing his fists at the imaginary figure as the other Wyatt disappeared making Wyatt's hands basically attack the air.

"_It's only a matter of time… trust me_" his dark voice informed, making Wyatt turn and spin frantically looking for his attacker.

"Show yourself, you coward!"

Wyatt continued to spin in circles, throwing his hands aimlessly around trying to hit what wasn't real. The figure kept appearing and taunting him, making his anger boil to the point of no containment and he just continued to throw punches, some landing in lockers, dinting the doors and some releasing his magic against the floors and walls, making singe marks appear everywhere.

"_You better stop golden boy, wouldn't want you to reveal your secret now, would we?_"

Wyatt heard a shrill and had realised that the school bell rang for lunch. Shaking his head Wyatt was snapped back to reality and saw what he had done in his rampage. There were broken lockers and singe marks all over the place. He had to do something but there was not enough time, of all the powers he had he wished he had inherited a freezing power like what his mother had. Making a hasty decision Wyatt quickly orbed to the one place in the school that would have no one inside it, the storage closet.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The best thing Chris had heard all day was the school bell ringing for lunch, to Chris it meant that there was only two more periods left to go until the day was over. A small happiness filled him as he began to pack his things away.

"God Chris slow down, I haven't even closed my books yet." A friendly figure said to him.

David Thompson, his best friend and a kid that Chris had known ever since pre-school was about the same height as him, had dark brown hair that was almost black and blue eyes. David loved to play pranks and was a well-known friend of the family so when he had heard of what happened to Chris's mother he felt a pit inside his stomach and tried to keep his best friend's mind off of it. He didn't ask if he was okay, unlike everyone else because he knew that deep down Chris was far from okay. So instead he just was his usual self and tried to cheer Chris up.

"Oh, sorry, I just can't wait to get outta here." He admitted, throwing his bag over one of his shoulders.

"Well, just wait Speedy Gonzales."

As they walked out of the classroom together they had seen majority of the kids at their school all standing around something in a sort of semi-circle. David edged Chris to check it out and to see what was going on but Chris could not have been bothered nor cared, although it was his friends grip on his arm that urged him over there to see what had happened. Chris didn't pay attention he just stood behind the crowd waiting for his friend to finish his business.

"Holy crap!" David exclaimed fussing over the mess that they had seen, studying the burn marks and singed/ broken lockers. "What the hell happened?" he asked a student standing next to him.

"I have no idea, but the teach's are thinking that maybe a kid had some fireworks or something. Maybe someone planted a bomb."

"_Maybe someone planted a bomb." _Were theonly words that ran through Chris's head which made his worry and interest peak. Pushing his way through the crowd, Chris made his way to the front and saw the damage that the students had been talking about. Around the premises about four policemen had been studying the contents of the lockers and had been taking samples of the burn marks. Chris's throat began to swell and his hands became clammy. He had only seen this type of damage before and it was not from a demon.

"…Wyatt" A mere shocked whisper fell from his mouth, but it was not as quiet as he had hoped it to be.

Running from the crowd with David calling after him he started to sense for his brother, feeling a horrible, cold and dark sensation. He could only assume the worst.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Hey, Wyatt!" one of his friends called, gesturing for him to come over towards their table. Grabbing his tray of food Wyatt started to meander through the copious amounts of students who were just planted all over the cafeteria towards where his friends were sitting and placed himself in between his best friend Michael and his girlfriend Claire. The table was emotionless and it seemed that no one knew what to talk about without raising the elephant in the room. It was silent until one of the guys started to talk endlessly about the whole new topic that Wyatt was pretty sure the whole school was.

"Did you guys see what happened in the hall way? That has to be the freakiest shit I have ever seen!" he exclaimed showing a rather excited view on it instead of fear.

"I know! Wasn't it weird they're saying it was fireworks; I think it was a bomb."

"You dickhead, if it was a bomb we'd all be dead. Besides don't you think if it was we'd be outta here?"

"Well yeah, but still…"

"Exactly my point! Whatdya think Wy?"

He hadn't been listening when that friend asked his opinion. He was the only one who knew what had really happened and he didn't know what to do. He was now subtly freaking out and trying to think of a way to cover this up.

"Hey Wy! Earth to Wyatt!"

"Oh sorry" he apologised half out of it "uh I don't know, I guess it could have been anything, really." He lied.

Wyatt didn't really care if they had found out or not, he didn't really care about anything anymore all he could think about was getting revenge for his mom. That's all he needed, that's all he wanted. Those bastards were probably celebrating and here he was just sitting at a high school cafeteria table.

He rested his head in his hand and played with the food on the plate in front of him. Looking around at all the other students at his school, he saw one of his many friends standing like a body guard in front of another guy who seemed itching for a fight, interested, Wyatt kept his gaze on the pair noticing that the guy his friend was fending off was a dick who loved to try and make himself look good. This meant that this guy would always try and make Wyatt look weak and 'not cool' just because he wanted to be the most popular guy in school.

"You're staring…" a soft but reassuring voice said. With all the drama going on Wyatt had almost forgotten about his girlfriend.

"Sorry"

"It's okay, I just wish it were me you were staring at" She joked biting her lip and a turning back to her food. She appeared as if she was trying to say something but just couldn't find the words. After a moment she turned back to Wyatt and placed her hand comfortingly onto his shoulder.

"How, How are you doing?" she carefully asked, not sure if this were the right thing to do.

"You want the truth?" he asked and she slightly returned with a nod as she mentioned for them to turn away from the group.

"Honestly… not good. I can't take it Claire, my head feels like it's on fire and I have these sudden outbursts of anger and I'm scared that I'm going to hurt someone next time." He paused and placed both hands over his face. At which the group saw and turned to subtly listen in on the conversation.

"I can't let him win, I can't give in."

Wyatt pulled his head up and gazed towards his girlfriend expecting for a magical answer that would solve all his problems, but all he saw was sympathy and confusion.

"Hey, Halliwell!" The voice yelled from the other side of the room, with a hidden tendency trying to mock his last name.

It was the same dick from before, the guy that tried to push past his friend.

Wyatt went to turn around and ignore the guy but he saw him coming towards the group right after he violently pushed Wyatt's friend aside. Frustrated and sick of the crap, Wyatt stayed at his spot at the table and held tightly onto his tray.

"What do you want, Mark?"

"Geez, aren't we friendly today?" he taunted turning to his lackeys that stood on either side of him. They chuckled as he turned back to Wyatt ready for another go.

"Yeah, you'd know a lot about friends wouldn't you? Seeing as you'd have to pay for them"

"Always a smart-ass" Mark said building the tension at the table and also the tension in Wyatt's muscles.

"Get lost Mark…"

"No way! This is too much fun."

Wyatt violently stood out of his chair, throwing the tray that he had been holding onto the floor and across the room. Several people scurried out of the way of the tray and the rest just stared in disgust, sharing whispers across the room Wyatt's friends, Michael and Claire all stood up ready to grab hold of the angered boy if they had too.

Wyatt shoved the bully as hard as he could almost making him fall onto the floor and glared at him, ready to rip him apart.

"You're a downright asshole you know that? No wonder your family can't stand you! You're a complete jerk!"

"You think you're so tough, don't you Halliwell?"

"If only you knew! Just face it Mark. No matter what you do, mommy and daddy are never going to be proud!"

"AT LEAST I HAVE PARENT'S!"

It was complete and utter dead silence. Not even the quiet tap of a fork against a plate was heard. And Wyatt could feel the pulsating eyes glare into Mark like daggers and then turning to see Wyatt's reaction. He could feel the snap in his brain and the adrenaline wash over his body carrying the intense hatred he had for this boy. He wanted him dead, and that was exactly how he was going to end up. In one quick flash Wyatt cracked his fist against the weak structure of Marks skull, throwing another on the other side and then repeating his attack.

"Wyatt STOP!" he could feel Michaels grip on his shoulders trying to pull him out of the clash. "He's not worth it!" he yelled again. But Wyatt didn't listen he continued to hold this boy by the shirt and throw punch after punch into his weak face. After seeing that Wyatt didn't listen, Michael threw his arms around Wyatt's upper torso, trying as hard as he could to tear the upset teenager away from Mark.

Pushing out of the grip Wyatt screamed to Michael "GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!" and then threw a punch which knocked him out cold. He turned back the whinging, bleeding weasel lying on the floor and continued to throw punches at him. CRACK! He felt the jerkoff's nose break beneath his hands. As he bent down gasping for air Wyatt took the opportunity and threw his leg right into the bully's stomach making another large crack sound as he could feel a few of his ribs break.

He watched the weasel beg for mercy as he tried to crawl away from him, leaving a trail of blood which almost covered the whole floor. Wyatt chuckled and walked menacingly toward him; ready for the next blow.

"You have no idea how much power I possess, Mark… and I guess you will never find out."


End file.
